The present invention relates to a tool and more specifically, a doorstop tool having a multiple functions.
Doorstops are used in various professions and in everyday use for holding a door open. Most doorstops are placed under a lower edge of the door by an individual who must bend over to place the doorstop into position. The doorstop is then often kicked into position under the door to hold the door into place. Kicking the doorstop into place under the lower edge of the door causes damage to the door. However, not using a doorstop causes scratches and damage to the door by an object being forced through the doorway.
In certain professions such as maintenance, delivery and janitorial, propping a door open with the doorstop is done many times in one day. The repeated action of bending down to the floor to place the doorstop puts a stress on the individual's back. Thus, repeated use of a doorstop can lead to back injuries for the individual. Some persons, such as the elderly or handicapped are unable to bend down to place a doorstop to hold a door open and often lack other means for holding the door open.